Cigarette
by landmilk
Summary: [Hunhan/PWP/Rating;M] sudah banyak orang yang ditiduri oleh Sehun. Kecuali pemuda manis yang telah mengambil rokoknya.


Title: Cigarette

Rating: NC-17

Genre: PWP

Chara: Sehun/Luhan

Cigarette

.

Menjadi seorang Disc Jockey di sebuah kelab malam di ibukota adalah pekerjaan paling menguntungkan baginya. Dengan tampangnya yang rupawan membuat orang-orang mengunjungi kelab hanya untuk melihatnya. Sehun sudah meniduri banyak orang dan terkadang dia mendapat uang tambahan. Dia menganggap dirinya bukan seorang gigolo. Jika ada orang yang ingin bercinta dengannya akan dia terima tetapi Sehun terkadang memilih siapa yang akan dia tiduri.

Sehun melepaskan earphone-nya saat tiba jam kerjanya di gantikan oleh Chanyeol- seorang DJ selain Sehun. Sehun mendatangi counter dan memesan segelas vodka dan si bartender mengangguk. Sehun mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menyalakan pematik apinya. Dia menghisap rokok dan menghembuskan asap tembakau ke udara, memperhatikan asap itu menghilang. Sehun menyandarkan lengannya di meja counter, dia hanya menyaksikan pengunjung kelab menari mengikuti tempo musik.

Seseorang mengambil rokoknya. Sehun merengut kesal. Saat dilihatnya orang yang mencuri rokoknya dia terdiam. Orang asing itu menyeringai sambil mengapit rokoknya di sela jari ramping miliknya. Orang itu menggoyangkan rokoknya sambil tetap memasang senyuman miringnya seakan- akan hendak menantang Sehun.

"Pencuri nakal," ujar Sehun. Tangannya mencoba meraih rokoknya tetapi pemuda itu mundur selangkah. Dia tertawa. Suaranya terdengar merdu.

Sehun maju satu langkah dan pemuda itu mundur selangkah. "Menginginkan ini?"

Sehun akui pemuda di hadapannya sangat cantik, rambut berwarna cokelat keemasan, matanya besar, dan kulitnya terlihat putih samar karena cahaya ruangan yang minim.

Sehun menghimpitnya di dinding, mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan kurus orang asing dan membuat rokok Sehun terjatuh. Dia tidak memperdulikan benda itu lagi. Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga orang itu. "Apa maumu?"

Pemuda itu terkikik dan menjawab. "Kau. Aku ingin kau." Tangannya menyusup ke dalam kaus Sehun, jari- jarinya meraba otot- otot Sehun.

Sehun menjilati lehernya yang mulus, menghembuskan nafas hangatnya ke leher orang asing yang tidak dia kenal. "Namamu."

"Luhan."

.

.

.

"Ahh lagi, kumohon. Ah!" Luhan terus mendesah dibawah tubuhnya dan meminta kenimatan lebih. Jari panjang Sehun terus masuk lebih dalam. Mencari titik yang akan membuat Luhan mengerangkan namanya. Saat jarinya menyentuh gumpalan daging di dalamnya, Luhan berteriak.

"Disana Sehun! Kumohon aku ingin milikmu," ditatapnya Sehun dengan pandangan memelas. Dia tidak tahan dengan foreplay yang mereka lakukan. Tangan kiri Sehun menampar pantat Luhan.

"Ikuti saja permainanku," Sehun menjilati leher putih Luhan yang berkeringat. Jarinya terus menusuk dan terkadang dia mengeluarkannya dan memasukkan kembali. Nafas Luhan terengah- engah, dia tidak tahan.

Setelah bermain menggunakan jarinya, Sehun menurunkan resleting jinsnya. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya melihat mengapa Sehun tiba- tiba berhenti. Luhan tersenyum senang, akhirnya milik Sehun akan memasukinya.

Sehun menyadari Luhan terus menatapnya dengan tatapan menginginkan. Dikeluarkanlah miliknya yang besar dan panjang. "Kulum ini," perintahnya dan dengan senang hati Luhan menurutinya. Luhan berlutut di antara kaki Sehun, dia mengangkat pantatnya dan mulai menghisap milik Sehun. Lidah kecilnya membasahi miliknya, menelusuri urat- urat yang menonjol lalu ke ujung. Luhan menghisap sperma yang keluar dari ujungnya. Tangan Sehun menjambak rambut cokelatnya. Luhan memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang di selimuti oleh kegairahan. Luhan tersenyum tipis akan usahanya.

"Cukup," Sehun mengangkat kepala Luhan. Mereka kembali berciuman, Sehun lalu melepaskannya. Mendorong tubuh Luhan, dadanya bertemu dengan seprai putih. Sehun menuruhnya menunginggkan pantatnya.

Dengan sabar Luhan menunggu kejantanan Sehun memasukinya. Saat ujungnya bertemu dengan lubang masuk Luhan, terasa panas dan perih. Pemanasan tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit. Sehun terus mendorong kejantannya lebih dalam, tidak memberi kesempatan untuk Luhan agar dia dapat menyesuaikan miliknya yang berukuran besar.

Sehun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, kedua tangannya menahan pinggang Luhan agar dia dapat terus mempertahankan posisinya. Sehun tidak menyangka lubang Luhan sangat ketat.

Luhan mendesah kesakitan tetapi juga dia menikmatinya. Saat miik Sehun menyentuh prostatnya, Luhan berteriak. "Disana! Oh astaga."

Sehun menciumi punggung Luhan memberikan kecupan ringan diatas kulit sensitif Luhan. Dan akhirnya dia berhenti di ceruk lehernya, menggigiti dengan gemas lalu menjilatnya. Meninggalkan bekas merah yang akan dipastikan Luhan keesokannya akan berubah menjadi ungu. Luhan mendorong tubuhnya kearah tubuh Sehun. Luhan merasakan tubuhnya akan klimaks saat itu juga, tetapi Sehun mengeluarkan miliknya. Dia membalikkan tubuh Luhan. Mereka berguling kesamping mengganti posisi menjadi Luhan yang menduduki perutnya.

"Ride me."

Luhan mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit lalu dengan perlahan dia mencoba memasukkan penis Sehun ke dalam lubangnya. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, ujung penis Sehun langsung menumbuk prostatnya. Luhan terdiam tidak dapat menahan kenikmatan tersebut. Tangan Sehun memegangi pinggangnya, menaikkan tubuh mungil Luhan keatas dan kebawah. Luhan mendesah tidak karuan, ditambah lagi dengan tangan lihai Sehun di kejantanannya. Luhan mengeluarkan spermanya di perut Sehun.

Melihat Luhan yang sudah klimaks menjadikan gerakan Sehun menjadi cepat dan kasar. Tubuh Luhan terkulai lemas dan hanya bisa mendesah.

Akhirnya Sehun berorgasme didalamnya, spermanya merembes keluar dari dalam lubang Luhan. Nafas mereka naik turun setelah mencapai puncak kepuasan mereka. Luhan berbaring didada bidang Sehun. Mendengarkan detak jantugnya yang mulai stabil. Dia hendak mengeluarkan kejantanan Sehun, tetapi ditahan olehnya.

"Biarkan saja."

Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya. "Tapi nanti akan gatal."

"Ugh," Sehun meraih kepala Luhan. Menciumi bibir kenyal nan manis itu. "Aku ingin berada di dalammu. Semalam saja."

Luhan hanya pasrah dan kembali tertidur di dada Sehun. Lagipula tak ada salahnya membiarkan semalaman saja. Luhan tidak ingin merasakan kehampaan didalam dirinya.

.

a/n: tuntas dalam sejam tanpa edit _


End file.
